


Sicily

by sweetheart35



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: Gen, Humor, I rate for language, Komui and Bookman are immune to the Black Order, One sentence prompt, Prompt Fic, not cross-posted anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: "I have contemplated becoming a hermit."





	

“Do you ever wonder what we must have done to deserve this?” Komui asked, flipping through a file idly and taking a sip of his coffee.

“I chose this life, Chief Komui,” Bookman pointed out noncommittally, eyes flickering down the page. They had run into each other at in the cafeteria and for once opted to eat with each other instead of returning to their respective offices.

“Well, yes,” Komui agreed. “I realize that. But surely you didn’t choose... _ this. _ ” He waved his hand, trying to encompass what he meant.

“RABBIT!” Kanda roared, lunging towards Lavi, who squeaked and darted away from the other boy. “GET BACK HERE SO I CAN THROTTLE YOU!”

“Yu, don’t you think you’re overre _ act - no, let go of me, you crazy bastard!”  _ Lavi’s voice rose about three octaves, reaching a pitch Komui hadn’t previously heard out him before.

“Ah,” Bookman said. “No, I didn’t. Though I am grateful young Mr. Walker isn’t here to escalate the situation any further.” Komui made a noise of agreement and absently stirred some sugar into his coffee as Lavi screamed behind them. The coffee just wasn’t as good as Lenalee’s, but unfortunately she was also gone on a mission otherwise perhaps she’d have been able to calm Kanda down before he got this angry.

“Have you ever thought about what you may do if anything were to happen to Lavi?” He asked curiously.

“I have contemplated becoming a hermit,” Bookman answered. Behind them, there was an enormous crash, followed by a shout of pain from Kanda. It seemed Lavi had gotten away, then. “I’m too old to consider taking on another apprentice and I’ve heard retirement is actually quite nice.” He paused in his reading for a moment and thought. “Perhaps Sicily. Or Tibet.”

“MUGEN! UNLEASH!”

“BIG HAMMER LITTLE HAMMER -”

“I would go with Sicily,” Komui said. “The weather’s more temperate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr! cherrysoda45.tumblr.com!


End file.
